Count Cannoli
Count Cannoli is one of the three main antagonists in the video game Wario: Master of Disguise alongside Terrormisu and Count Carpaccio. He is the rival of Wario as well as Carpaccio. Count Cannoli makes his first and only appearance in this one game. He is the second character to be introduced and he is shown on the T.V program Wario's watching called The Silver Zephyr. In this showm he uses a talking wand called Goodstyle in order to disguise himself as the titular character and master thief. While posing as the Silver Zephyr, he dresses in white garments and a large white top hat and a much more ginger mustache, and he appears to be whizzing around as he transforms. Later, Wario, has invented the Telmet and has fallen out of the sky onto the Silver Zephyr after teleporting himself inside the show. The impact causes the thief to drop his wand and Wario takes it for himself. The Silver Zephyr transforms back into Count Cannoli for the rest of the game, and Wario takes the wand for his own use. Cannoli is obviously upset Wario has stolen the wand and has become a master thief, making Cannoli just a boring loser. He chases Wario throughout the game, trying to convince or force the greedy treasure hunter to give him his wand back multiple times: he does this by using various mechs that he attempts to defeat Wario. Due to Wario's mastery of Goodstyle's disguises, every single attempt fails. When he realises that Wario is after the legendary Wishstone, he also realizes the Wishstone will be an easy way to bait Wario into doing nearly anything. He tricks Wario into going to the active volcano Mount Sweatmore, but of course, Wario makes his way through it. Wario then arrives at a haunted castle somehow owned and ruled by dolphins, Cannoli managing to convince the current ruler, Stuffy the 64th, to fight Wario, acting as the chapter's boss. Finally, it's revealed Cannoli allied himself with his much more competent rival Carpaccio: Carpaccio wants Wario's Wishstone pieces while Cannoli can get his revenge on Wario and/or reclaim Goodstyle. Carpaccio loses a race against Wario and is forced to hand over the fourth Wishstone piece. He finally helps Wario in assembling the Wishstone in the last chapter after he recognizes him as the superior thief. This releases Terrormisu, a demon. When Wario defeats her, he gets sent home without the treasure he desired. In the Special Episodes, Cannoli butts heads with Wario several times because the latter is bored and wanted to steal more treasures in the TV show world. Other Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Count Cannoli appears as a primary attack type spirit that boosts magic attacks. His spirit battle is against Wario with transforming items (i.e. Super Stars, Super Mushrooms, Metal Boxes) being pulled towards him. Trivia *Cannoli is clearly based off of Wario's true arch-nemesis Mario. Both are of Italian heritage (Cannoli arguably speaking in an even more stereotypical way), both have similar designs and mustache (although Cannoli is clearly more obese), they are both the rivals to Wario and are far more successful than him in every way and the ending of the game and Wario Land are fairly similar, with Cannoli getting all the treasure and Mario returning the stolen Princess Peach statue even though Wario did all the hard work and defeated the villains. *Count Cannoli's design also seems to reference the look of generic villainous counts in media, much like Count Bleck from Super Paper Mario: a cape, a monocle and a top hat. *His suit, top hat and monocle bear a resemblance to The Penguin from DC Comics. Navigation Category:Male Category:Thief Category:Wario Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Greedy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rivals Category:Extravagant Category:Aristocrats Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Successful Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Fictional Fictional